Story Time
by Cenobite829
Summary: A new unicorn comes into town and makes friends with the citizens of Ponyville as he tells stories. Rated T due to some of the stories later but nothing really bad.


Disclaimer: MLP is owned by Hasbro

Story Time

Chapter 1

A New Friend

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville as a dark green unicorn walked towards the school-house. He had a sky blue mane and tail and his cutie mark was an open storybook. He had a set of saddlebags that also bore his cutie mark. His ruby colored eyes took in the small town and a smile graced his muzzle as he knocked on the door. It was opened by a magenta mare with a light pink and grey strips going down the length of her mane and tail. Her green eyes looked at him questioning but with a warm light.

"May I help you?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"I hope so Ma'am. I'm Story Book and I'm a traveling story-teller. Well I was but I am looking for a place to settle down and was told that Ponyville would be a great place to stay. Anyway I wanted to offer my services to the school as a story-teller if you don't mind." Story Book said with a smile. The teacher smiled but looked at little sad.

"I would love to but the school can't afford to." She said a little downhearted.

"Oh I don't ask for money from schools. Stories should be free for children. I only charge bits if it is a big performance." Story said to try to make her feel better. The teacher lit right up and smiled.

"That would be great. I'm Cheerilee the teacher around here. Could you come back tomorrow around lunch time for your first story?" She asked. Story nodded and then headed into town. He still had a good amount of bits from his last performance in Canterlot so he walked into a shop that looked like a gingerbread house. His nose was assaulted with some of the best smells in the world. He stood in line and waited his turn and soon he was in front of a bright pink pony with slightly darker mane and tail that was all poofy. She looked at Story and let out a loud gasp before taking off. Story was shocked at her reaction and hoped he didn't upset her. A gangly orange stallion took her place.

"Sorry about that sir. Welcome to Sugarcube Corner I'm Carrot Cake what can I do for you?" He asked in a calm voice. Story chuckled and ordered some of the raspberry cupcakes before he took a seat. As he ate he watched the other ponies go about their day and smiled. He always loved smaller towns over big ones. There was just something so charming about them and the kids were always up for a story. Suddenly his meal was interrupted by the pink mare again.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and I don't know you which is weird because I know every pony in Ponyville and I don't know you. So that must mean you are new and if you are new then you must not have any friends here or maybe only a few and anypony can tell you that you can always have more friends or even a first friend so how about we be friends and I'll throw you a party and introduce you to everypony in town." Pinkie said in a one long breath and then she looked at him with big blue eyes and a huge smile. Story simply shook his head and looked at her.

"Of course I'll be your friend Pinkie Pie. I'm-" He started but he never did get his name out as she screamed at the top of her lungs in joy and started bouncing all over the shop.

"Hey everypony this is my new friend..." She started but then she froze in midair and looked at him. "What is your name anyway?" She asked not looking embarrassed at all.

"Story Book." He answered with a big smile and a soft laugh. Pinkie Pie nodded before going back to bouncing around the room. The other ponies seemed used to the craziness that was this unique pink pony.

"So this is my new friend Story Book so we should have a party tomorrow to welcome him so please let everyone know!" She said before going back behind the counter and going back to work.

"Hey Pinkie make sure that party is after school." Story told her as he headed out. It was a very eventful morning but a good one too. As he walked down the road he saw an open air market. As he walked through the market he saw a cute orange pony with a blonde mane and tail wearing an old Stetson. She had a cart in front of her that was covered in great looking apples. He walked over and smiled.

"Hi sir. How can ah help ya'll?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

"Well a few apples would be nice." Story said to her with a smile. She got a few for him and he paid her. She introduced herself as Applejack and he smiled at her before heading on down the road. He then saw a tree that had an open book over it. That drew Story to it like a magnet and soon he was knocking on the door. He was a little shocked when a purple and green baby dragon answered.

"Hello how may I help you?" The dragon asked trying to be polite like he was told. The green stallion smiled at the dragon.

"Oh I was wondering if it was okay to browse the books?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. Welcome to the Golden Oak Library." Spike said stepping to the side. Story went inside and smiled at the dragon before starting to browse the shelves. He scanned the titles in the fiction section and when he pulled a book he made sure to put it back in the same place. As he searched the books he didn't hear a lavender colored unicorn come in the room. She had dark blue, almost black hair with a pink strip in it. She watched as he pulled down _Conan the Pegasus Barbarian_ and he started to read. She walked over and cleared her throat lightly. Story looked up at her dark purple eyes.

"Oh hello. I'm Story Book." he said as he smiled at her. Twilight smiled back and thought about how great a name that was.

"Well I'm Twilight Sparkle the librarian here. If you need any help then please let me or my assistant Spike know." She said in a very pleasant voice.

"Is that the name of the dragon I saw?"

"Yes it is." She said with a smile as she looked at her number one assistant. "Well I hope you enjoy your book."

"Thank you." Story said as he went back to the adventure he was reading. Twilight smiled to herself and went back to her own studies. Before either of them knew it Spike walked over and shook his head.

"Um guys it is getting late." Twilight and Story both looked up completely stunned by the time.

"Oh I am so sorry. I got lost in this book." Story said looking embarrassed.

"No don't worry about it. That happens to me all the time." Twilight said with a smile. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Why don't you have dinner with Spike and me."

"Are you sure it is no bother?" Story asked.

"Nah I don't mind making more." Spike answered as he went to make some hayfries and daisy sandwiches. Story put away his book and follows Spike to the kitchen. Twilight was right behind him and couldn't help noticing his cutie mark.

"Oh a book. Does that mean your talent is reading or writing?" Twilight asked.

"No I am a story-teller. I use my magic to make the stories appear in the sky as I tell them. That is my talent. What about you?" Twilight answered by turning and showing her cutie mark of a six pointed star with five smaller six point stars around it.

"It shows that I am good with magic."

"An impressive skill to have." Story said as he took a seat. Twilight sat across from him and soon they were talking about different stories and favorite genres. Before they knew it Luna had done her job and the moon was high in the sky.

"Oh wow it really is late. Where are you staying?" Twilight asked as she magically moved Spike to his basket so he could sleep.

"I haven't found a place yet. I got lost in a story." He said looking embarrassed about it. Twilight nods and then smiles.

"Just stay here tonight. I've got a back room you could use and then tomorrow you can go find a place to stay. I hear that Golden Harvest and Written Script are both looking for tenets. You'll have to live with the Doos but they are really nice."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"No problem at all. Go ahead and get comfortable and I'll bring you a blanket." Twilight said as she left to get a blanket for the emerald stallion. She saw him set down his worn saddlebags and he stretched out. She walked up and used her magic to cover him. He smiled softly at her before settling down and going to sleep. Twilight just chuckled softly before heading upstairs and going to sleep in her own bed.


End file.
